Intertwined Paths
by Great Northern
Summary: COMPLETE! What if the Sparrow family had more children?What if Jack had two sisters and a twin brother?What if after 20 years apart they finally meet?How things go, well this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Intertwined Paths**

**A/N:Hey all you reader peoples.This is a story about what would happen if Jack Sparrow(Who we all know and love) had a twin brother and two sisters?What would happen if that twin brother began to work for the east indian trading company?Over time the Sparrows have grown apart, but what would happen if the whole Sparrow family met(I'm talking about father and children.No mother, hmmm you'll have to read the story!)This is some of Jack's '' past'' along with present.This takes, well I have no clue.All I know is that Will, Barbossa, Lizzie, and Jack's crew and Jack are all sailing along together.Jones still wants Jack dead.That's just some backround info.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned any of this do you think I would be here right now living in a small house?No so that should be a no brainer that I own NOTHING!Except for Jack's brother and sisters.NOW FOR CHP 1!!!**

"Captain,"Gibbs said to Jack as they set sail off from Totuga.

"Aye,"he replied gazing off at another failure port.The _Pearl_ had been searching port after port looking for anyone who knew of the deads man chest and its whereabouts.They had tried 6 pirates ports already, but no luck.

"Where will we search next.At this rate we'll end up searching Port Royal or some other blasted East Indain Trading Company port."

Jack looked at Gibbs and replied,"I know that already now will you get back to your station, and we're almost out of rum."Jack walked off to the helm to steer the ship off to another port.He planned to check shipwreck cove last because he knew his father would still be there and Jack felt no need to be running into him._Father._That word brought back so many mermeries of the past.Jack hadn't thought about his past in forever.He asked Will to handle the helm, he needed some rest.Jack laid down on his bed and thoughts of his childhood overcame him...

_"Jacky!Hand it to me!,"shouted a girl of about 9.Her older brother, Jack who was 13, shoke his head and handed the ball to his twin brother, James."Haha,"cried out James.Their other sister, who was 11, cried out at James,"Hey!Boys verus girls is, umm kinda fair.""Nice help Lucy,"called out Lily.The kids mother, Ella Sparrow was watching the children play ball.Their father, Teague was out again.He was never around much, he stayed about a week and then came back a month later.Jack had his father's black hair like James, but Lily and Lucy had brown hair from their mother.The sun was beginning to dip down and Ella called out to come back inside._

_While the Sparrows gathered for dinner, Ella said,"You know, Jack and James, it's almost time for you to get a job.Have any ideas?"_

_James blurted out,"I wanna join the east indian trading company!They have giant ships and get to protect people."_

_Jack stuck out his tounge,"Who wants to join them.They kill pirates, just like DAD.I wanna be a pirate, dad says I'll be perfect for it."_

_Lily and Lucy smiled, they loved pirates.The stories from their father were enough to give any person enjoyment and thrills.Ella however was rather displeased with Jack's descision._

_"Jack.Are you sure, why can't you be like James and get a peaceful job and settle down?"Jack rolled his eyes, he had gotten this speach a thousand times about being more like his twin.James had a smug look on his face, like he always did when mom praised him.Jack muttered under his breath about goody two shoes.Lily and Lucy heard it and giggled.James had aslo heard it and he stormed from the table.Ella gave her child a fierce look and ran after James.That's how it was for Jack growing up with a twin brother who always had to make him look like the bad guy._

Jack awoke from his sleep by Will shaking him up."Wake up,"Will hissed,"We've found a port.Yes it's controlled by pirates.Get dressed."Will left the room and Jack pulled on his shirt and effects.He pulled on his hat and coat and walked out to the deck.Most of the crew had left to search the port, some remained to guard the ship.Jack headed off, not knowing another Sparrow walked these lands.

"I told yeh once and now I'm telling yeh again I WANT MY MONEY!"Lucy Sparrow shouted shaking her victim by the shoulders.He slowly raised up a small pile of money and Lucy dropped him.The crowd that had gather around them beokw off now that the fighting was over.Lucy had a reputation in this town for being a wicked good card player.She was feirce and would track down anyone who owed her money.Many people said she should have become a pirate, but Lucy hated the sea unlike the other Sparrows who pratcially lived on the sea.

Lucy walked back to her table and listened to some men talk at another table close by.

"Heard about that ship that just docked?"asked one.

"Yeah, rumors are that it's the _Black Pearl_,"replied the other.

"Barbossa still sailing that old ship ain't he?"

Lucy leaned in closer to the men.She knew that her brother once sailed that ship.He had until Barbossa marooned him on an island, people still thought Barbossa still sailed the ship with his crew too evil for hell.

"No.I heard that ole' Jack Sparrow got his ship back.He's in this port right now,"replied the second man.

Lucy nearly toppled out of her chair at the last line.Jack...Sparrow...Here?It couldn't be, she hadn't seen her big brother since 20 years ago.

"Where is Captian Jack!,"she shouted at the man shaking him.He said that Jack was searching the port with his crew.Lucy released the man and ran out of the bar.She thought back to when Jack had left her, back when she was 14...

_"Well, me and James are already,"Jack said.They had finally gotten jobs with the company and now the two Sparrow men were leaving their family._

_Lily waved solemnly, Lucy bowed her head to keep the tears from showing.Ella hugged her sons and let them go.Jsck gave Lucy a quick hug and he whispered,"Don't worry.I'll never forget you.Remeber, I'm Jack Sparrow."Lucy had smiled at him and watched as her two brothers left in the ship that would take them to London.She watched until the ship carrying her favorite brother disappeared into the setting sun.His words still ringing in her ears,"I'll never forget you."She promised to find him one day, she sweared it._

Lucy ran throughout the streets looking for anyone that had seen Jack.She spent all day looking for him, and then decided to give up hope and that he had left the port.Lucy walked over to the ship docks, in hope that Jack's ship was still in dock.Acording to her descriptions, the _Pearl_ was supposed to be wicked fast and have black sails.And there in the port was Jack Sparrows giant ship.Lucy took a deep breath and waited beside it, hoping that Jack or someone would come out.If she snuck on the deck at this hour, the crew would mistake her for an enemy.Eventaully Lucy Sparrow dozed off beside her brother's ship, dreaming about him and his smile.

Jack Sparrow had just finished speaking with three sailors about Davy Jones.They knew the chest was buried on another island, that was about it.Jack sat in a chair with his head in his hands.That was it, he probaly should hand over his soul to Jones right then and there, but Jack Sparrow was no quiter, but he did feel pretty hopeless.Unlike his sisters who had spirit and could always cheer him up no matter what.

"Uhh Captain, maybe we should head back to the ship now,"Gibbs said uncertainly.Jack nodded and headed to the ship, when Jack noticed a person dozing on the ground."Lucy?Lucy Sparrow,"he whispered not believing his eyes.Lucy stirred and opened her eyes to see Jack standing above her.

**Oh no, brother and sister reunite!Will it be good or bad, but what about Lily and James?I just remebered that Lily and James are Harry's parents names.Wow.Well if you like review and the 2nd chapter will be up when i feel like it ok!Enjoy the story as the Sparrows reunite,**

**Hollyclaw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey yall!Enjoying the story?Well you better hold on because we are bout to hear some more of Jack's past.What about the other two siblings?Well they might come in in like 2 chapters from now, but now Jack and Lucy must reunite.Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own Jack's sibling nothing else, give me a break.**

**Intertwined Paths**

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a man standing over her."Lucy?Lucy Sparrow,"he said to me.How does he know my name, Lucy thought.As Lucy studied the man, she realized he looked familer.The dark hair and tan skin look just like she remebered.Then it hit her,"Jack!"Jack smiled and said,"Now you see darling.It's just me."Jack lent me a hand, helping me up.When I got up, I gave Jack a nice hug.The man next to Jack seemed confused.

"Does she know you?"

Jack let out a laugh after breaking away."Gibbs, this is my younger sister, Lucy Sparrow."Gibbs seemed shock,"Well, we always thought you were an only child.I guess I should let you two catch up."Gibbs walked up the deck to the ship.Lucy's eyes were still sparkling, happy to be with her big brother again."So, how were things at home when I left?"Jack asked suddenly.Lucy stopped smiling.

"Terrible.Mom couldn't support the family well enough, she needed help from her boys, you and James.Dad stopped coming in for visits, he only came cause of you two.Lily wasn't any help, she always complained about being bored, I was being driven crazy.Eventually, mom died when I was 16.Lily left with her friend, out to the sea.I took a small bag and hitch icked a pirate ship.It landed here and I realized that I could make a living here and I been here ever since."

Jack sighed."If I knew how bad things were gonna turn out I would've never left.At the company, James was still a big showoff.He got promoted to leading navy ships, while I was still doing cargo.Eventually Lord Beckett made me ship some slaves.I couldn't bring myself to do it.Lord Beckett was displeased with me.James was in port that time, so Lord Beckett called both of us in.He made James brand me as a pirate.At first James couldn't do it, hurting his own twin.Lord Beckett told him horrible stories that I never did.That helped encourage James and eventually he branded me.The pain was unberable.James looked horrible, he had just branded me for life.I would've killed him right then and there, but Lord Beckett's guards stopped me.I left Port Royal, noticing new wanted signs with my face on them.I found a pirate ship and that's when I became Pirate."

"I always knew James would become a horrible man,"Lucy said.Jack smiled, the same smile Lucy remebered."Yeah well James hasn't always been my favorite sibling, or man, or person for that matter,"Jack joked.Lucy laughed at Jack's attempts to be funny.It was begging to get dark and Lucy needed to leave."I gotta go Jack, I'll see you tommorow."Jack waved at his younger sister, then headed up the steps to his beloved _Pearl._

Jack was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.He thought to the time when James had branded him a pirate.

_James was summoned by Lord Beckett to come to his office.He had no idea why Lord Beckett had called him.James was about to set sail after another pirate ships.When James stepped in the office, he saw his bother in handcuffs with Lord Beckett smiling."Oh Jack,"James murmered."What has he done?"_

_"Nothing!I haven't broken the law!James please beleive me!They wanted me to ship slaves, I can't!"Jack pleaded.Lord Beckett slapped Jack across the face."Shut up boy."James was thinking, his brother has only beleived that slavery is wrong.He had always wanted to free Lord Beckett really punish him for that?_

_"Now James, don't believe Jack's silly excuse.I found out that he has been helping pirate raids, even giving them his cargo,"Lord Beckett said to James.Jack deinied it, while James believed every word of it."Jack how could you?"Jack looked at him with pleading eyes,"Please brother it wasn't me!I swear!"This time James slapped Jack,"You are no brother of mine."Lord Beckett smiled._

_"Well Jack since you want to be a pirate, you need to have the proper ceremony,"Lord Beckett said as he pulled something out of the fire.It was a P shaped brand.Jack eyes were filled with horror.He tried to scramble away, but guards held him tight."Now of course I won't be branding you, it would be much more painful if James will."James nodded at Lord Beckett's request.He took the brand while guards held out Jack's arm._

_James pressed the brand against Jack's arm, Jack screamed in pain, but James pressed harder.Jack was screaming, trying to break free, but James still pressed the brand.He was enjoying it, he thought of it as getting back at Jack for everything he did.James might have kept it on for longer then it needs.James finally took of the brand leaving a P shaped mark on Jack's arm, a peramant scar.Jack's eyes were filled with hatred for James.Lord Beckett uclipped the handcuffs and guards led away Jack.As he passed by James Jack said,"One day I will become the most feared pirate and I will kill you!"Lord Beckett just chuckled and Jack was led away.Neither boy forgot that day._

Lucy Sparrow was hanging around in her room at the inn.Her freind Angelina was by the door."So you finally meet you brother?"she said.Lucy smiled,"Oh my God yes!Finally after 20 years of struggling, I find something of my past."Angelina chuckled,"Same ole Lucy, excited over seeing a pirate.Oh well.So how did things go?"Lucy explained their conversation about what happened when they left each other.Angelina sighed,"Maybe it's true families can't live without each other."Lucy silently nodded.She thought about her other siblings, Lily and James.Where were they?Have they reunited?It was then that Lucy sweared to find her other siblings and reunite the Sparrow children once again.

**OOOO!So Lucy wants to bring back the Sparrow children.But will Jack want to agree after what James did to him?Probaly not.We aslo learned that James branded Jack, now we know how Jack became branded.Well I hope you enjoyed this little flashback of their pasts.Chapter 3 will be up soon, and they find another Sparrow.Hmm who could it be?Well enjoy my story and review please!**

**Hollyclaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey all my veiwers!Or readers.In thid chapter, Lucy goes with Jack, but for what reason?We all know that Lucy hates it link to her oath she wanted to complete.Well you'll have to read this.Aslo, will Jack ever find the chest?Hmmmmm, well on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN PIRATES!I only own Jack's siblings.Well onward!**

**Intertwined Paths**

Lucy woke to the sunlight streaming into her bedroom.She got out of bed slowly, still savoring her last bits of sleep.She thought back to her promise last she really pull that all off?Lucy got dressed and was putting in her sword when saw saw it.The ship.Lily Sparrow was bound to still be in the Carribean, she had said that she would stay.Lucy knew she hated ships, but she had to do this to find her brother and sister.Excited about her plan, Lucy rushed outside to find her brother.He was on his ship talking to a few men.She waved and Jack saw her.He held up one finger and went back to talking.Yep, same Jack, Lucy thought.

Jack went down to Lucy after finishing up his conversation.She looked excited, and eager.Jack gave her a funny look.I wanna come sailing with you!"she blurted.Jack was stunned.His sister always hated the rock and sway of a ship on the ocean."Why,"he said at last."Well, I wanna come with you because it's getting boring here."Jack shrugged and agreed."Go get you stuff and come back here in a hour."Lucy nodded and dashed off.

Jack went up the plank to his _Pearl_."Elizabeth!"he called.Elizabeth heard her name being called and ran over to Jack."Yes?"Do women ever change Jack thought."Elizabeth, we have a new crewman.My sister, Lucy Sparrow.I want you to help her with the ropes of sailing."Elizabeth was shocked and Jack left her there, still standing with her mouth open.

Lucy stared out into the sea.The ship had left port 2 hours ago and Lucy was already used to the rock and sway of the boat.Elizabeth had helped her with the ropes of sailing.She had picked up easily and Elizabeth thought it was because she had 2 pirates in her family.Many crewman had questioned about her prescence, but Jack ignored all their questions.Lucy was simply another crewman, or crewomen.Lucy looked at her brother at the helm.He was stearing straight with a man looking worried by his side.Lucy knew he was Gibbs and figured he was always fretting over something.

Come to think of it, Jack was always fretting about something too.He looked fine on land, but in the sea he looked worried.Lucy thought that was weird considering Jack had been born at sea.Well Lucy was worried too.How was she going to find Lily?The seas were huge stretching for miles.Even the small carribean was gigantic.Why did I get myself in this mess.For all she knew Lily could be dead or left the carribean.What about James?She doubted James would enjoy being with a bunch of pirates, people who he had killed for many years.She aslo knew that Jack would rip out James throat the second he saw him.Lucy sighed, this was going to be impossible.

"Fancy day, isn't it Lily?"said Lily's best friend, Rosmeta."Yes it is.Did you hear about the company's giant investment deal?"Rosmeta shook her head and Lily explained what James had wrote to her in a letter.Lily Sparrow now currently lived in Port Royal, for she njoyed seeing her brother, James every few months or so.She hadn't heard anything from Jack or Lucy Sparrow.It was odd because Jack was supposed to be in the company.James said Jack had became pirate years ago.Lily hated pirates even though most of her family was one.

Rosmeta and Lily were heading to the town, for Rosmeta worked as a maid and had gotten a good deal of monry for her last shift."Lily.I've heard rumors about you and that Johnson fellow.It won't be getting serious will it?"Lily chuckled, for Johnson had just propesed earlier that day and Lily had agreed."Funny you asked because we're now engaged!"Rosmeta let out a joyful squeal and they continued on for town.To Lily life couldn't be more perfect.She had a great load of money and a best friend and a soon to be husband.If only Lucy had followed with her to Port Royal, life could've been better.

"Jack,"Lucy said to her brother.They had been sailing for 3 days now, and Lucy needed to find Lily.She had a feeling she was in Port Royal, for Lily always loved that port."Mmmmmm,"Jack said focused on the ship and steering."Could you go to Port Royal?Please I need to be there for only a little while, 2 days and I'm not wanted."Jack sighed,"We will drop you off there, but at a far distance.Elizabeth can come with you.You have 5 days on Port Royal, then we leave without you two, savy?"Lucy nodded happy that she would be able to find Lily, maybe even James.Lucy walked off to find Elizabeth and tell her of their yoyage together.

"Port Royal eh?Well I haven't been there in a while, but it'll be a girl's day out from the pirates,"Elizabeth said when Lucy told her.Lucy laughed, she liked Elizabeth and her funny ideas.Elizabeth was kinda like Lily in some way, cept willing to do hard work.The two girls were away from the other pirates and Elizabeth realized something was up."Ok now why do you really wanna go to Port Royal.I know you aren't that kind of person who loves the company.""Well, Elizabeth, I have this stange little feeling that I need to get back together my brothers and sisters.I know it may be impossible, but I want to.I bet that James and Lily are in Port Royal."Elizabeth smiled at Lucy,"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do it."A couple of crewmembers had started a card games, Lucy rubbed her hands together meancily and joined the crew.She was sure to place very large bets, of course Lucy won, the crew mumbled as they handed over their money.It reminded of playing cards with Jack before.

_"HAHA!I win this round again.Now you have to do my chores for 2 weeks,"Lucy shouted at Jack.Jack mumbled crossly, but he still managed to give Lucy a nooige."Ugh!Jack get off me!"Jack laughed,"What sis, you can beat anyone at cards, but can't stand having your hair messed up?""Very funny Jack, can't you crack a joke?"Their mother walked by with an amused look on her face,"Betting chores again?Jack you might as well as do all of Lucy's chores.Well come on, supper is done."Lucy shot Jack an amused look and they went to the dinner table.James was sitting with his proper poster, while Lily just slumped in her chair._

_"Well James, Jack, you are now old enough to join the company, and they are in town.Why don't you join them, you know get a job?"suggested mom.James seemed eager to join while Jack just mumbled a yes.Lucy was worried, was her favorite brother about to leave her forever?_

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.Number four might come up tommorow or Wednesday, not sure.Well hope you ejoy my story so far and please clickey the review button!Takes like 5 minutes unless you wanna make a real long one to make me extra happy!LOL!**

**Hollyclaw**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Heyy peeps, viewers, I'm running out of names HELP!So, this chapter may be ramdom, no sratch that EXTREMLY RAMDOM!I have the whole other chapters planned out, but this is one is like, BLEH on my road to finish this.Well i hope i don't lose any viewrs because of this, so just hold on with me folks!Now for the disclaimer, my favorite part because it's easy to write and its short!LOL!**

**Disclaimer(YES):I own nothing cept for my aching fingers.And maybe Jack's siblings.**

**Intertwined Paths**

Jack spotted Port Royal off in the distance."Ladies!"he called to Lucy and Elizabeth.They nodded, having spotting Port Royal too.The dignhy was all set with paddles, food, drink, and some money for them to buy their lady needs.Lucy and Elizabeth lowered the small boat into the water and they hopped in after it."And Elizabeth, don't forget the chest!"called Jack to them.He waved his hat as the two women rowed towards land.

Lucy was confused by Jack's last comment, but she ignored it."So tell me, Lucy, what was it like growing up with Jack?Not that I'm trying to intrude,"Elizabeth asked after several minutes of silence."Well Jack always kept me busy.You see Jack always kept me busy as a child.He loved to be with the sea, and I liked to be with him.He was made to be a pirate from the start and I saw it.Mom unfourtanly saw it too and she wanted her children to be good workers and get lots of money.She always tried to get Jack to join the East Indian Company like James, but he never wanted to.He did evntually join, but that pushed him to be branded so that made him be a pirate, the one thing mom didn't want him to."Elizabeth laughed at the last words.Lucy talked about gowing up with Jack and they rowed up to Port Royal's docks.With unloading everything and putting them into sacks the two women headed into the busy towns.

Elizabeth was happy to be in Port Royal, Lucy not so much.She hated the mad hustle and bustle of the town and she hated the way the company stuck out everywhere.Lucy kept a sharp eye out for Lily or James.Nothing, but Lucy couldn't give up.People seemed to be heading somewhere, so Elizabeth and Lucy followed the crowd.They headed for some type of fort thing, and Lucy knew it was part of the company's.Little did she know that this whole ceremony was for a certain Sparrow...

James Sparrow took a deep breath as he waited in the shadows.People were pouring in for the big ceremony, his big ceremony.He was finally being promoted to Comodor Sparrow, or Comodor Smith.He didn't want people to know that he was related to two big pirates, Captian Teague and to his horrow his twin Jack Sparrow.Only Lord Beckett knew of Jame's secret and James trusted the lord to not spill.He scanned the crowd and saw Lily, his sister waving at him.At least one Sparrow turned out good, James thought.James looked for more people he knew, and for a second he thought he saw the brown hair of Lucy Sparrow, but it disappeared.Must be all that thinking about the past he thought.Trumpents roared and James knew it was time to start.He stepped into the light, ready for anything.

Lucy stood near the back of the crowd while Elizabeth had headed up front.She didn't care much for fancy smancy ceremonies.While Lucy was daydreaming, she didn't notice a person coming up to her.When someone tapped Lucy's shoulder she almost was startled, almost.Looking up at Lucy was eyes she hadn't seen for years."Lily?Lily Sparrow?"Lily nodded, but then got annoyed."Don't say my name Sparrow.People hate it here, say your Smith.Now shh, this is James ceremony."Lucy was surprised,"James?He's the reason for all this?"Lily rolled her eyes and nodded.Lucy began paying more attention to the ceremony.

This promotion ceremony is just like any others Lucy thought halfway through it.All they did was have some soliders come and do a little thingy then James would step out and recieve his sword and make it do tricks.Real intresting.James was about to be declared Comodor, when someone shouted from atop the fort walls."Hey!It's a ship, a PIRATE ship!It's probaly the _Pearl!_"People rushed about screaming, while Lucy's heart stopped.She searched for Elizabeth and they found each other."We need to get back to the ship,"said Elizabeth.Lucy nodded, but noticed that James was one of the people preparing to attack the ship.Oh brother thought Lucy and she ran with Elizabeth.

"Captian!It's the british!"shouted Gibbs.Jack nodded and he told them to prepare for battle.The cannons were loaded and ready to be fired.Swords and pistols were handed out to crewmembers while the boats carrying british soliders came closer.Jack thought he saw a familer face in the boats, but shook it off.I don't need to be worrying about my twin, I need to focus one this battle.

James sat in the front of his boat, watching the pirate ship sail closer.It was black with black sails, some were patched heavily.What a pathetic ship, even for a pirate James thought.Crewmen onboard the ship were frantically hustling about, getting weapons and other things.James had a smudged look on his face, I'll prove that I'm much better then these worthless pirates.James looked up at the sip once again and this time saw something different.A man with lond black dreadlocks was looking at them.His hair was held back in a faded red badanna.That looks famlier, too familer, James thought.Then he remebered he had given that badanna to his twin Jack back when they used to like each other.

_"James come on!Dad's ship is in port!"Jack shouted at his brother who had been in his room for hours."I'll be out in a minute Jack!"Jack heard things being moved around in the room.Finally the door opened with James holding something behind his back."Whatcha got?"James smiled happily."You always wanted to be a pirate, and pirates need some sort of trademark.Well I bought this for ya."James handed Jack a bandanna.It was red and looked slighty used.Jack was thrilled at his gift.He tied it around his head and together the two twins ran to greet thier father._

**Sorry so short.It's just that we had these big tests today in school and my brain is mush.Well the next chapter will make up for it!It's just I wanted Lily to see Lucy and sorry for all the miss spellings.I know once again my brain is mush plus it is freezing here and my hands are all numb making it hard to write.I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare for the next chapter, which will hold a big battle scene(as you may have guessed).ENJOYY, and clicking on the review button will make me write faster.**

**Hollyclaw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hey all my peoples, so how are you.My brain is still suffering from brainmush, a Hollyclaw known dease only.I have been looking foward to writing this chapter, it is gonna be exciting, and I know you will all love it! My reviewers please tell all your freinds bout my wonderful story!Now for my disclaimer which I know you all love and if you don't read it anyway.**

**Discalimer:If I owned Pirates, I would not be wearing 5 sweaters trying to keep me warm.**

**Intertwined Paths**

The Britsih soliders boarded the ship, not caring that the pirates saw them or not.A light drizzle had started, growing worse by the second.Jack drew his pistol and shot two soliders boarding the _Pearl_.He drew his sword and locked into battle with the British soliders.People had always thought that Jack Sparrow always ran away from a fight, but that wasn't true when he was fighting for his ship.Crewmembers were fighting the soliders while others shot cannons at the coming soliders.After killing another man, the rain was now a heavy downpour.Jack saw more and more men coming onto ship, this wasn't a good sight for Jack and his crew.He needed to kill the leader, then the stupid soliders would be lost.

Lucy and Elizabeth rowed faster and faster towards the _Pearl_, but it was still far away."Screw this,"Lucy said to Elizabeth.Before Elizabeth could question her, Lucy dived into the water and swam towards the ship.Elizabeth sighed and followed Lucy into the water.They reached the pirate ship much faster than expected and launched themselves into battle.

Lily Sparrow was trying to keep herself dry, and while running she saw the ship.It had black sails and black wood.It was a beuty, then she remebered that Jack had a ship with black sails.That must be him, she thought.Lucy and James were probaly there too, so every Sparrow is close together for the first time in nearly 20 years.

Jack stabbed his sword into another British solider.His arms were tired and one of his legs was cut and was bleeding severly.He ignored the pain and wetness and launched himself at another solider.His from was getting weak, and Jack couldn't keep up the fight.The solider smiled, ready to kill him, when Lucy launched herself at him.She killed him, and Jack smiled his thanks.Jack's strength was back and side by side the two Sparrows fought together.They combined their moves so it was as if it was one.No British solider standed a chance.Jack smiled, glad to be fighting with his sister once again.

James sliced away another pirate.Filthy creatures, he thought.The picture of that man with the red badanna was still in his head.How did he get Jack's badanna?Perhaps he killed Jack and took it from him.That thought made James furious.Even though he didn't care for Jack, he was still his twin and they had once been friends a long time ago.He sliced away any pirate in his way, looking for the red badanna fellow.He saw him by the other side of the deck, one of his legs was bleeding.James smiled this was going to be an easy oppent.

Jack killed the solider he was fighting.The bursts of energy had cause his leg to bleed even more, making him pale.He wrapped a cloth around his wound to try to get the bleeding to stop.Just as he finished, a new oppent stepped in front of him.This one was dressed more nicer then the other soliders.Must be the leader Jack thought.The two locked into combat, his oppent fighting with an unique fighting style.Jack blocked every attack, and he didn't know how.This fighting style was familer to Jack, but he couldn't put his finger on it."Face it!You will lose and you will kill for killing my brother!"his oppent hissed to him."I don't bloody know your brother!Must be stupider then I thought!"This made the oppent furious and he slashed harder.

Jack was growing tried, he knew this battle would be lost for the pirates.Jack tried intimating his oppent, it was worth a shot."Give it up mate!No one has ever beaten Captian Jack Sparrow!"Jack put emphasives on Captian.At the words Jack Sparrow, his oppents face flushed with all color.Jack was taken by surprise at his reaction, leaving him open for a moment.The British knocked his sword out of his hands and pointed his sword at Jack's throat."I could kill you know, but I won't."The other crewmembers saw that their battle was lost.They dropped their weapons and gave in.Even Lucy had to give up, which was rare for her to do.

James had his sword pointed at Jack's throat."Men,"he called out,"Take these pirates to the cells and alert Lord Beckett of our capture.Dock the ship in the harbor to wait for orders to do with it."His men did as they were told and James tied Jack's hands together with some rope.As he tied them, he saw the P shape brand on his arm."See you had a mishap with the company, pirate."Jack was shocked at what he said."Never mind that mate, probaly kill ya to see how cruel your leader can be."James chuckled and led Jack away.

The pirates were locked in the cell, Jack had his own, as usual.Because of escaping too many times the company didn't trust Jack with other pirates.Usually pirates were meant to be hanged, but Lord Beckett wanted to keep his collection as a sort of prize to show off.He had finally captured the infamous Jack Sparrow and his crew.The crew was busy trying to get the dog with the keys to come towards them, but the dog had been trained well, it stayed put.After a while the crew fell asleep, even Lucy was tired, even though she didn't want to admit it.Jack was too busy thinking.Why had that British solider not killed him?He had killed plenty of pirates before, most likely.So why did he stop?And why was his fighting style so familer to him?Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance door opening and in walked Lord Beckett and the British solider he just fought.

**OOO!Cliffhanger, well kinda not really.Did ya enjoy this chapter?Jack and James met, but only James found out about who he really was.James was the smarter one, as he would say it.Well, it's like 10 degrees and my fingers are almost frozen from being out of their mittens for so long.Time to go back in the covers, next chapter will be up soon!**

**Hollyclaw -#:)/**

**That's the wizard and his wand to wish me and all you a great 2008 and that you love my story.It's my new signature!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hola, sorry for not writing in a couple of days.I've been busy with stuff like school and homework and friends.Well it's the weekend and I'm FREE!Well except for more homework, grr!Well I really enjoy making this story, and I love doing these chapters with all the Sparrows.Lily is going through some troubles in these next few chapters, is she a pirate or not???Well review and now for the disclaimer!BUH BUH DUM!**

**Discalimer:Do I even need to say it??????????**

**Intertwined Paths**

Jack saw his oppent and Lord Beckett walk by the cells.Jack quickly pretended to be asleep by pulling his hat over his face and ducking in a corner.His ears will still open to hear anything important."What will we do with the captvies, my Lord?They can't stay in here forever, they must go to the gallows!"Lord Beckett paused before replying."Well, Mr. Sparrow, it seems that you caught your brother's crew, so you may decide their fate.I mean, its your family."Jack was surprised at Lord Beckett's this oppent really be James Sparrow?"Well...sir...I may need some time to think about this."James stuttered.Lord Beckett walked off, closing the door with a slam.

Jack was now alone again with his brother for the first time in many many years.James sighed and from the sounds of it, sat down on the bench. Jack pushed the hat off his face to look at his brother.He looked stressed, with his face in his hands.Jack slowly moved to the other side of the cell, acenditaly making noise by hitting a can.Bugger he thought.James looked up and saw Jack.Jack tried to hide, but James already knew he was there."What are you doing?"Jack was surprised.He must still think I don't know who he is Jack thought."What, I can't move around in my own cell." James chuckled,"You are some weird pirate.""Aye, but you are some bad swordsman."James got angry at Jack's comment."See, James, I can always push your buttons."

James was shocked at what Jack said."How did you find out?"Jack sighed,"You really gotta know how to keep your mouth shut around pirates." James was still shocked.Jack smiled at his brother's speechlessness."So while we are all alone lets talk.For example, why did you brand me?" James was confused at what Jack said."Well Jackie, its complicated.You wouldn't understand."

Jack felt like a child.You wouldn't understand?That was something his mother told him."Look, James, I'm not a child anymore.Yes I can understand."James sighed."Well you did all those horrible things.Giving away information to pirates?"Jack was horrified."I didn't do any of that!Lord Beckett just used that information he made up about me to get you to do it.I only didn't transport slaves!"James was confused at this."How do I know your telling the truth.Your a bloody pirate."Jack was furious."Oh sure don't trust me!Trust Lord Beckett then!"James stood up."Fine maybe I will!You know I wasn't going to send you to the gallows, but maybe now I will!"James stormed out of the room.Jack was shocked and confused, and another feeling that Jack hadn't felt in a long time.Sadness.Jack was sad.

James was angry at Jack.He wanted to go in there and shot him and kill him and his whole bloody crew and blow up his ship.But that wouldn't sastify him.He knew he loved Jack, for Jack was a part of him, he was his twin.He remebered back to the day when he had branded him.

_Jack was dragged away by two guards.His arm was still glowing red and swollen."You did a good thing.Now everyone will know he is a pirate, and pirates belong to be hanged."Lord Beckett said.James felt weak at the knees.He had just branded someone, but not just someone, his brother.They grew up together, shared laughs and everything.But then James remebered all the things Jack did.He had gave away information and other useful things to pirates.This made James angry.He clenched his fists, glad that he branded Jack.One day I will kill him._

Lucy was awake to hear the whole conersation between her brothers.When James left, she sat up.She moved over to Jack's cell."Jack.."she whispered.Jack looked up at her with a sad look on his face."I'm sorry, about James I mean."Jack nodded, but with a distant look in his eyes.Jack moved closer to Lucy."I hate him,"he whispered.Lucy nodded knowing he didn't really mean it.Jack eventually fell asleep, with Lucy watching him.What Lucy didn't know that a british solider was watching everything.He know knew a powerful secret.Jack must have a strong bond with the girl.

When James heard the news he smiled.Now if I kill Jack, I can cause her misery.James packed a sword and pistol.He carried a key to the cells, and he walked off to Jack's prison cell, whistling a joyful tune.

**Now I know that James is like everyone's least favorite character now, don't worry I hate him too.Sorry for all the made up words, LOL!I really like this chapter, because it was fun to write.I enjoy writing this, and heres an equation: Review button being clicked Good review being written HAPPY WRITER!Plus I might write faster!Better get typing, **

**Hollyclaw**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Ello chumps, miss me?Well sorry I haven't written in a while, but I got all these blisters on my hand from a fire.Me and my friends from school were playing a game to see who could stick their hand in the fire and grab a coal.Stupid, I know.So I tried and got my hand burned and blisteriezed, is that a word.I'm fine right now, but I had to tell other people what my answer were at school, I'm pretty sure they copied me.So I'm back and even better, except that my hand is still kinda black, only a little.The burn will never really go away, but who cares!Wow this is long, now with the DISCLAIMER!**

**Diclaimer:If I owned Pirates, I would have had like ER and all these hostpitals after me for my burn, so does that answer you question?**

**Intertwined Paths**

Lucy heard the door open and she imediatly backed away from Jack.In came James, he was whistling joyfully and carrying a pistol and sword.Lucy knew imeditaly what James was gonna do, and she couldn't let it happen.Siletnly, Lucy whispered a call that she and Jack invented as kids."The sharks have begun."She and Jack would use their little code to tell if dad was coming with the whip which he did many times.Almost at once, Jack's eyes shot open.Just in time too, because James stood over Jack with his pistol ready.

As soon as Jack heard the soft call, he opened his eyes.Even thought it was a long time since he had heard it, Jacks till remebered the call.Jack looked up and saw James standing over him with a pistol ready."You gonna kill me James?"intringed Jack.Jsmes looked slightly confused, he thought the pistol was enough."It seems like that, or is your puny pirate mind too much to handle thinking."Jack's anger was boiling, how he wanted to strnagle him, but Jack controlled himslef.He saw an opening to trip James, so Jack decided to keep him busy."And why would you like to kill me James?"James rolled his eyes and began to explain.Very slowly, Jack shot out his leg and tripped James.Luckily the gun wasn't cocked and James couldn't readied it in time.Jack took the butt of the gun and knocked out James.He grabbed James's keys, and unlocked his and the crews cells.

Lucy watched everything that happened and she woke up the crew.They gratefully got out of the cells, complaining about the long amount of time in the cell.Lucy looked back at James and she knew that she would regret this, but she dragged uncoiuncess James out by hs feet.Jack rolled his eyes, but he helped Lucy drag out James.The crew and Sparrows walked out to the port of Port Royal and was about to get on the _Pearl_ when a call rang out."OI!THEY'VE ESCAPED!"

Lily Sparrow heard the cry and knew that it was meant for Jack and Lucy.I can't just leave them to go away?What if they never return, thought Lily. She felt like all those years ago when she left Lucy.

_"You sure you wanna go, Lily?"asked Lucy standing in Lily's doorframe.Lily nodded and continued packing her stuff,"I can't stay here, it's too depressing."Lucy rolled her eyes,"Always has an excuse don't ya?"Lily smiled, her sister's cracks bout her were funny, but no match to Jack's.A person yelled outside for Lily, it was time for her to go."I'll miss ya, sis,"Lily whispered.Lucy dragged her sister into a hug.Lucy felt like crying, but she couldn't.This was the last Sparrow to leave her."One day, I'll find you, Lily, and I'll bring Jack and James and we will all be one big happy Sparrows, I swear."Lily smiled weakly and they let go.Lily walked down to her friend and whispered, barely hearable,"I will miss you."Lily hoped one day she would see her family again, and she had gotten her wish._

Lily couldn't let her family leave, so Lily ran down to the docks.She spotted the big black ship Lucy had been on, and Lily searched for Lucy.Lucy spotted her first and ran over to her."Come on, Lily!We gotta go!"And with that Lily followed Lucy onboard the pirate ship.

**I know it was beyond beyond short, but whatever.LOL.I hope you review or esle I may not continue this story and yes thats a threat.I may not write till the weekend, but just bear with me folks.This story will have about 3 or 4 more chapters.One person will die, can you guess?**

**Hollyclaw**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I have some news, there will be one more chapter after this one.I know its so sad, but I have alot of other ideas for more stories and I wanna write them.This may be a sucky chapter, but suck it up and read it then review or esle...well I really haven't come up with the or esle, but I will eventually!Lol, I love making weird author notes.Now for the discalimer**

**Disclaimer:If you don't get it by now, your lost, I don't own Pirates cept for Luy, James, and Lily.**

**Intertwined Paths**

Jack helped Lucy lower James on a bed in the crews quarters, he then left her.Up on deck, Jack watched as Port Royal got smaller and smaller until it was a dot on the horizion.Jack watched his crew tend their duties when he noticed a women who didn't usually belong here.Curious, Jack walked over,"May I help you?"She turned around to stare at him with the smae face he had seen 20 years ago."Gosh Jack, you don't even remeber me, Lily?"Jack luaghed and she punched him lightly in the shoulder."Oh sorry Lily, it's just that you were never my favorite sister."Lily looked fake angry and Jack laughed."Nice to see ya again sis."Lily smiled and gave him a small friendly hug then left to find some way to be useful.

Elizabeth was tending to the ship when she remebered something, someone had told her something about the chest.Before she and Lucy had left, she had asked around for any information on the chest.Someone had told her that a man named Teauge in Shipwreck cove knew were it was.Elizabeth called over Jack,"Jack can you come here for a second."He walked over,"What is it, luv?""Well Jack, about that chest, someone told me that a man named Teague in Shipwreck Cove knew were it was."Jack's face's muscles tighten and he clenched his fist.Through clechned teeth he said,"Then to Shipwreck cove we go then."He left Elizabeth to shout orders to his crew.

Lucy was dabbing James forehead when he awakoned."I thought you'd be out forever."James looked at her with a confused look,"Who are you and were am I?"Lucy sighed,"Well I'm Lucy Sparrow, your sister and this the _Black Pearl_, Jack's ship."James looked shocked,"Wait, your Lucy?I thought she died years ago."Lucy rolled her eyes,"Do I look dead?No, so theres your answer."James smiled like he usually did when Lucy cracked her sacarstic comments.Then Lucy remebered something,"Wait here, I'll be right back."She ran up on deck and called the two people she wanted.Then Lucy walked back down deck with Lily and Jack.

James heard footsteps and he looked up to see Lucy, Lily, and Jack, all three of his siblings.Lily rushed over to give him a hug while Jack just leaned back against the wall."So, Luc, why in the world did you bring us down here?"He asked swaying his hand.Lucy rolled her eyes,"Jeez Jack, do he have to know everything?Well I wanted to see what would happen if all of us Sparrows got together and here we are."Jack looked displeased, but he stayed put.James smiled at Lucy's attempt to bring together them.Then James remebered something he wanted to ask,"Lucy, Lily, how did mom die?"Jack looked up and Lily looked shocked at Jame's question.Lucy answered,"Well we were very poor, it was about 3 years after you left.Mom got a high fever and we couldn't buy medicene to help her.She began to get worse with a cough and flu.Eventually she just stopped breathing.Life was hard after that.Lily went with her friend and I moved to a pirate's port were I made my money as being a card dealer."Lucy looked sad at having to dig up old memrioes.

Lily was sad having to hear about mom's death once again.It was terrible living through it, but having to hear it being retold was enough.She rembered the day mother got sick.

_Lily rushed home, hurrying through the rain that splattered her face.She was 16 right then with Lucy being 17.Lily had been working as a maid for 2 years to support the family.Lucy worked as a person on the deck.Lily ran onto her doorstep and brushed off all the water from her face."Lucy!I'm back!"she called inside.Lucy ran over to her with a darkened expression on her face,"Mother's sick, real sick."Lily looked shocked and she ran to mother's aid.Mother looked terrible, her whole face with flushed and she looked pale.Lily put a hand on her forehead and felt a burning fever with cold sweat."Oh no,"was all she could say, for all of Lily's words had been forgotten._

"Captain!"someone called from above deck, and in came running Gibbs."Yes mister Gibbs?"Gibbs looked excited,"Shipwreck Cove is in sight sir,"he said than ran up above deck once again.Jack smiled at his siblings,"You guys ready to see dad?"

**I will update when I feel like it, yes I know I'm evil.So James was kinda feeling sorry for Lily and Lucy about leaving them all alone, but Jack of course doesn't really care.Does that clear up anything?Adios my fellow readers, veiwers, people who have the power to review my story, ohh please tell me what to call you!**

**Hollyclaw**

**You better review or esle santa clause won't come for Easter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry! I was very very busy with my other stories, and I had writer's block. But a couple of days ago, I got an idea and set a date to write this chpater! It's the last one, but I may do a sequel. Or, I may give the chance for someone else to make a sequel to this story. Who knows? Onwards.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, poor Pirates.**

**Intertwined Paths**

"Dad?" asked Lily. Jack nodded, slowly grinning. "You mean our father, the pirate one?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No Lily! We are going to see magical ships, of course we are going to see Dad!"

James looked confused, "Why are we going to see father? He hardly ever visited us as kids. Plus, he hasn't seen us together in 20 years or so."

Jack nodded, "I know that James. But, trust me, this was my least favorite thing to do. Dad has some information that I need! It's essential for my survival."

Lily crossed her arms, "Well, I'm not going to visit some pirate filled island. I'm staying!"

Lucy thought for a second then answered, "They have beautiful clothing."

Lily brighted up again, "Well, what are we waiting for, come on!"

"I'll come too. I haven't seen Dad for a while," James said.

Jack nodded. "Well, we should be arriving about now."

"Captian! We've reached Shipwreck Cove!" shouted a crewman above deck.

"How does he do it?" asked Lily. The four Sparrows walked onto the deck and into the dighny. Jack began rowing towards the island, with the help of a crewmember.

"So, Jack, what is this information that Dad knows?" asked Lucy.

"Stuff," answered Jack without looking.

"No seriously," Lucy said a little more sternly.

"I'll give you a hint, it's stuff," joked Jack. Lucy just kept quiet, Jack always did know how to win a fight. It reminded her of her favorite childhood mermory..

_"I didn't do it!" shouted Lucy._

_"Yes you did!" replied Jack, shouting also._

_"Whatever! I so saw you do it! You broke Mom's priceless vase!"_

_"If it's priceless, then why should I care?" asked Jack with a smirk._

_"Hmmm, well, I didn't do it, neither did you. Then who did?" asked Lucy, pretending to be dumb._

_Jack held up a finger, "James did." Lucy smiled and the two siblings walked off, pretending they saw nothing.  
_

"Get out," hissed James as he got out of the boat. Lucy shook her head and the Sparrows got off.

"All right, here's the plan. I'm gonna get the information out of Dad, then we can have a big 'ole family reunion," Jack told them.

Lily nodded, "Ok. Simple."

"Short," James added.

"Easy to remeber," finished Lucy. That was a little thing they invented as kids.

"My favorite kind of plan," Jack said. Everyone walked up a hil ltat led to Teague's cabin. The island didn't look very friendly. People dressed in rags sat on the streets and all the lights were just a barely lit glow. It all looked erie and as if saying back off, you aren't welcomed.

At Teague's cabin, Jack knocked. "Who is it!" boomed a voice from inside.

"Some people you haven't seen in a while," answered Jack.

Audible grumbling came from the door and Lucy heard many locks being unlocked, then the door opened and there stood their father. He had little signs of his real age and was wearing a big hat with beads and trinkets in his hair. Out of them all, he looked like Jack most. "Well, what a surprise," Teague said.

"Dad, we didn't plan this. I need to talk to you, and I found some luggage on the way," Jack explained.

Teague nodded, "What do you need to know Jack? Let's do it quick, I have important things to do."

"What I need to know, isn't for all ears. It's about the chest..." Jack trailed off, knowing that was already too much information already.

Teague's eyes widened in surpirse. "Oh, it's that. Jack come in, you three stay out here." The two men disappered inside.

Lucy slumped down. "It was like he didn't even know who we were."

Lily nodded, "I wasn't very close to him after Mom died, but I at least thought he'd be happy to see us. I mean, it was 20 years!"

James just looked down. " I never liked Dad. He was too much of a rebel for his own good. So is Jack."

Lucy didn't answer, she just stared off into space until the door opened again.

"I have the information I need," Jack said. Lucy, Lily, and James stood up.

"Great, where are we going?" asked Lily.

"You mean we as me and my crew. It was great seeing you guys, but I need to do this on my own. I'll come back eventually," Jack said.

Lucy shook her head. "This is horrible. Jack is leaving, and when we came to visit Dad, he didn't even care! I hate this family!"

Teague emerged, "Lucy, you don't understand. I thought you were dead for a long time. I hoped one day this would happen, and when it did, I had no warning. You can't expect me to be happy over sometihng I didn't expect. Sometiems, the most surprise is inside you. I'm happy. Plus, while Jackie is gone, we will be able to catch up."

Lucy snifled, "I guess..."

"I'll be back in a year or a couple of months," Jack reassured. Lucy stopped crying and she gave her brother a hug, all the Sparrows did in fact.

**2 hours later**

Lucy stood on the beach. watching as her brother's ship sailed off into the horizion. "Come back, Jack. Just come back..."

**END!**

**Ok, who wants me to do a sequel?**

**Hollyclaw**


End file.
